I just wanna be beside you
by Valen Cullen de Black
Summary: ¿Las amistades pueden volverse algo más así sin más? ¿Puedes no resultar herido al final? Peter y Liz siguen creyendo que la respuesta a eso es "No", solo porque lo intentaron de la manera incorrecta. ¿Saldrá mejor esta segunda vez? Esperemos que si... Fa
1. Nota

**Bien, lo primero que deberian saber es que no pude continuar mi fic "Solo quiero estar contigo" porque ni yo entendia a donde queria llegar. He estado reescribiendolo y me decidi a subirlo de nuevo y si me retraso en los caps probablemente sea porque no puedo expresar bien lo que pienso. No volvere a escribir sin pensar porque eso normalmente confunde mucho.**

**No se, supongo que me frustra la idea de que esta pareja no sea real. Aun asi, intentaré escribir las cosas que pienso siempre. Espero poder usar bien mi imaginacion.**

**Gracias por entender y perdon por dejarlos plantados con el otro fic.**

**Besos, **

**Vale.**

**PD: Mañana subo el prologo ;)**


	2. Prólogo

**Bien, he aqui lo prometido. Podrán ver que es muy parecido a lo que ya tenía escrito pero decidí ordenar mejor las cosas cronológicamente. Espero poder escribir mejor esta vez.**

**Disfrutenlo.**

* * *

**I just wanna be beside you.**

**Prologo:**

**Elizabeth.**

_**Un año antes...**_

Me removí intranquila. No podría saber cual sería su reacción y ya mi mente había estado torturándome todo el fin de semana mostrándome las mil y un posibilidades. ¡Era mi culpa! ¡Se suponía que yo me protegería! Y lo hice, por mucho tiempo, pero...

Suspiré, Peter notó que estaba extraña, lo pude ver en su ceño fruncido.

-¿Ocurre algo, Liz?

Negué con la cabeza sin mirarlo.

No podía decirlo, no ahí. Menos cuando...

-¡Peter!-Chilló la rubia para que la atención del falso doctor se volviera a concentrar en ella.

Se besaron en frente de mi, un dolor con el que pensé que podría vivir. Pero no, ni en una vida entera me podría adaptar a ese ardor en mis ojos, ese nudo en mi garganta y ese pesar en mi corazón.

Ahora el sentimiento era mucho más intenso, quizás por las hormonas.

Me alejé, faltaba mucho para filmar mi escena aun así.

Peter me siguió, alegando tener que practicar el dialogo una vez más para que su esposa lo dejara ir.

Llegué a mi remolque y me encerré. Me senté de espaldas al espejo y revisé el libreto una vez más, leyendo las líneas resaltadas en rosa con la vista pero moviendo los labios como si dijera las palabras.

Peter entró sin tocar, lo cual ya veía venir, pero aún así la sorpresa me tomó desprevenida y el libreto resbaló de mis manos. Lo tomé al mismo tiempo que él.

Peter sonrió ante el hecho de tener nuestras manos a centímetros, y mi corazón no pudo con esa sonrisa. No había contacto visual, ambos mirábamos fijamente el libreto, pero el hecho de saber que sonreía me roía el corazón dolorosamente. La expresión de su rostro cambió a alarma y confusión cuando notó como una gota humedecía el papel, una gota que había sido una de las muchas lágrimas que tuve que contener esa mañana y ahora se escapaban de mis ojos.

-¿Lizzie?-Me tomó por el mentón.-¿Que ocurre, amor?

No podía soportar que me hablara así. Ya lo había hecho muchas veces en estos últimos años cuando estábamos solos y pensé que nunca me provocaría dolor oír ese tono en su voz. Pero ahora me dolía, me dolía no merecerlo.

-Perdóname.-Susurré muy tenuemente sintiendo un nudo oprimir mi garganta.

-¿Por qué?-Su voz rozaba la desesperación y tuve que controlarme para no romper en llanto.-Dime que esta pasando, Liz.

Me mordí el labio.

-Estoy... embarazada.-Susurré, sintiéndome intimidada ante el penetrante azul de sus ojos que nunca pensé que me dañaría.

Lo miré tímidamente, viendo el pánico descomponer su rostro.

-T-Tú... ¿Qué?

-Perdóname.-Repetí, viéndolo ponerse de pie y darme la espalda, moviéndose nerviosamente.

-¡No! ¡Esto esta mal, muy mal!-Se movía nerviosamente por la estancia.-¿Que dirá la prensa? ¡O Jennie! ¡Oh diablos! ¡¿Que dirá Jennie?!

Tragué saliva. Esperaba esa reacción porque a él le alteraba mucho los pensamientos de las demás, pero lo siguiente aún no termino de creerlo.

-Deberías abortar.-Se volteó hacia mi.-Si, eso es. Aborta esa cosa y actuaremos como que nada pasó.

No dijo eso, ¿verdad? No pudo decirlo.

-No pienso abortar, Peter.-Mi mano se movió rápidamente hacia mi vientre.-¡No pienso matarlo! ¡Yo lo quiero!-Más lágrimas nublaron mi vista y humedecieron mis mejillas.-¿Como puedes pedirme esto?-Pregunté con voz quebrada.

-¡Tienes que hacerlo!-Gritó, afortunadamente nadie más que yo lo oiría.-¡Hay demasiado en juego! ¡NO PUEDES TENER A ESE BEBÉ!

-¡NO VOY A ABORTARLO!-Me incorporé.-¡NO PIENSO HACERLO Y NO PUEDO CREER QUE ME LO PIDAS! ¿La prensa? ¿Jennie? ¡HUBIESES PENSADO EN ELLOS DESDE EL PRINCIPIO, CUANDO TE ADVERTÍ SOBRE LO QUE PODRÍA PASAR, LO PELIGROSO QUE ERA ESTO!

Se pasó las manos nerviosamente por su falso cabello rubio.

-¡Tienes 3 hijas! ¿por que me estas pidiendo que aborte?-Limpié mis mejillas.-¿Por que no quieres un hijo conmigo?

-Porque yo ya tengo una familia.-Respondió.

-Si, en la cual no pensaste cuando todo esto comenzó.-Murmuré.

Me miró enfurecido.

-¡Será mejor que abortes esa cosa, yo no pienso hacerme cargo!-Volvió a gritar, mitad allí y mitad perdido en sus pensamientos.

-No lo haré.-Crucé los brazos sobre mi pecho.-Ya te he dicho que no pienso hacerlo.

Suspiró ruidosamente, cerrando los ojos con fuerza.

-Mierda, esto no puede estar pasándome.-Murmuró, tirando de sus cabellos otra vez.

Me acerqué a él y acaricie una mitad de su rostro con suavidad. Abrió los ojos y me miró. Seguía furioso, muy furioso y mi tacto lo ponía aun más tenso.

-¿Donde estas, Peter? ¿O es que acaso no existe esa persona que supo entenderme desde el principio?-Apartó mi mano.-¿Donde esta ese Peter?

-¡No esta, se ha ido, Liz! ¿Y sabes que? Haz lo que quieras, ya no me importa, ¿sabes? ¡NO PIENSO VOLVER A VERTE, ELIZABETH REASER!

Tomó su chaqueta del sillón, me dirigió otra mirada envenenada a través de sus hermosos ojos azules, los que creí que amaría por siempre y ahora me miraban con tanta rabia que arrancaban lagrimas de mis ojos.

-¡Anda, vete! ¡se feliz con tus hijas y tu esposa! ¡VIVIENDO UNA MENTIRA!-Escupí, sintiendo la adrenalina crecer en mi pecho, como cada vez que alguien me pisoteaba.

Se giró hacia mi, con el semblante lleno de ira.

-Que seas muy feliz-Comenzó con voz que aparentaba tranquilidad.-, tú y tu bebé, porque no es mio.-Agregó con voz sombría, logrando destruirme con solo esa ultima frase.

Salió corriendo, azotando la puerta al salir. Se había ido, me había dejado. Y mi pesadilla de siempre por fin se había cumplido.

Esto nos estaba pasando por presumir el poder jugar contra el destino, pensar que ganábamos cuando este solo aguardaba en silencio, planeando la mejor táctica para destruirnos.

Ahora estaba sola, llorando el perder a alguien que jamás tuve en realidad mientras él se iba lejos, a besarse con su esposa de mentira y fingir que nada pasó jamás, que nunca sintió amor de verdad como cuando me miraba.

Me arrojé al piso, deseando que el vació de mi pecho dejara de doler como el mismísimo infierno. Aquel hombre, el sujeto que acababa de cruzar esa puerta, él había sido mi mejor amigo, y yo me había enamorado de él... pero acababa de conocerlo mejor, y ya no volvería a sentir lo mismo al verlo, eso si volvía a verlo de nuevo luego de la película.

Me dolió saber que lo que más quería en ese momento era no volver a verlo jamás, por mi propio bien. Y el de mi bebé.

* * *

**Soy muy dramática, lo se. Ni yo entiendo porque tanto drama :S**

**Bien, ¿Reviews? ¿Que les pareció? Dejenme sus opiniones, quisiera saber si es mejor que lo otro o sencillamente lo ven igual. O simplemente que piensan.**

**Pronto subiré el primer cap.**

**Besos, **

**Vale.**


	3. 1- Volver a verte

**Ok, lamento la tardanza para el primer cap. Lo tenía listo, pero no recordaba cuando subí el prologo y quería que pasara una semana (tipo un cap cada semana).**

**Bien, es muy parecido al original creo que lo que cambia realmente solo es el principio y el final.**

**Disfrutenlo aun así.**

* * *

**Capitulo 1. "Volver a verte"**

**Elizabeth.**

_Jennie Garth y Peter Facinelli, otro matrimonio que se va a pique._

"_Hemos decidido poner fin a nuestro matrimonio, ambos compartimos el mismo amor profundo y devoción a nuestras hijas." Dijeron ambos. "Seguimos dedicados a educar a unas bellas hijas juntos. Pedimos privacidad y respeto durante este tiempo"_

_..._

"_Peter ha sido visto con otra mujer durante algún tiempo", cuenta una fuente. "Se corren rumores de una posible infidelidad por parte de él."_

Cerré mi ordenador y tomé una vez más el libreto de la mesa ratona.

_"Amanecer parte 1" _se leía en la primera página. Sabía que mañana estaría viendo de nuevo a ese terrible hombre de ojos claros. Lo bueno es que ya no tendría porque preocuparse al verme.

Así es, hace dos semanas supe que perdí a ese pequeño pedacito de cielo que creí que no me abandonaría nunca. Esa pequeña parte de Peter que sabría que amaría siempre.

Pero ahora, ya lo había superado lo suficiente como para poder avanzar. Aunque avanzar hacia el estudio donde filmaríamos "Amanecer", la película del libro de Stephenie Meyer, sería lo mismo que tirarse de cabeza a un abismo, era simplemente ser masoquista.

Sabía que filmaríamos un par de escenas aquí en Vancouver y luego nos iríamos a Brasil, donde filmaríamos las escenas de "Isla Esme".

Peter llegaría mañana. No sabía lo que podría pasar, solo sabía que no quería verlo. La tristeza de saber que no era quien yo creí ahora se volvía ira. El enojo me roía el pecho junto con la tristeza de sentirme vacía.

Esperaba poder contenerme cuando lo viera.

**...**

Él día había ocurrido bien, al parecer Peter no vendría hasta más tarde. Y, según Nikki, ese "más tarde" sería para cuando yo ya no estuviera allí.

Una vez que acabé con lo mio, me retiré de allí, no deseando ver a Peter. Aunque claro, si tenemos en cuenta que el interpreta al alma gemela de mi personaje, "no verlo" sería algo casi imposible de conseguir, pero mientras más tarde sea, más preparada estaré para lo que sentiré.

Caminé los últimos pasos que me separaban de la puerta, casi corriendo. Alguien pasó junto a mi, no pude ver quien era, solo miraba el suelo y mis pies corriendo aun más deprisa.

-¿Liz?

Cerré los ojos, no podía ser él, imposible. No era imposible que fuera él, porque obvio sabía que vendría, era imposible como pude haber tenido más tiempo sin esto de no habernos cruzado ahora.

-¿Liz?

No olvidaría su voz ni en un millón de años, pero de verdad que no podía ser él. Es decir, es el estudio donde grabaría la misma película que yo, pero había prometido no volver a verme, por lo que ni me saludaría.

Una mano me tomó por la muñeca y me giró. En efecto, era él.

-Debes estar feliz, ¿No?-Escupí entre enojada y herida sin poder controlarlo.-Ya perdí al bebé, Peter. Ya nadie sabrá de lo nuestro.-Mi voz se fue apagando, el nudo de mi garganta crecía. No quería llorar, y menos aún en frente de él.

Bajé la mirada mientras entía mis ojos humedecerse demasiado rápido. Lloraría, no importaba lo que hiciera.

Los brazos de Peter me envolvieron y no me sentí con fuerzas para apartarlo cuando el llanto me ganó. Quería pensar que él era Peter, él Peter que sabía como amarme y aún lo hacía. Pero muy en el fondo una voz no paraba de recordarme que no lo era.

-Liz...-Susurró en mi oído, me estremecí.-Yo si quería al bebé.

Me separé de él bruscamente, sintiendo la ira ganarle a mi tristeza.

-¡Eres en extremo bipolar, Peter Facinelli!-Le grité.-Hace unos meses me dijiste que no lo querías, que debía abortar, que no te harías cargo de él, que no volverías a verme...-Mi voz se quebró al final, me odié por eso. Odiaba parecer débil.

Mi mente recordó fugazmente la discusión de aquella tarde, las palabras que jamas creí que me gritaría mi mejor amigo. Mis ojos volvieron a empañarse al recordar la frase que aun escuchaba en mis peores pesadillas, "¡NO PIENSO VOLVER A VERTE, ELIZABETH REASER!". Y aquellos ojos, ojos azul cielo, cargados de ira.

Cuando me di cuenta, estaba envuelta en sus brazos nuevamente.

-Estaba en shock, no sabía lo que decía. Hoy me di cuenta de que no te quería fuera de mi vida, ni a ti ni a nuestro bebé. Y ahora tengo mi oportunidad de componer todo.-Susurró acariciando mi mejilla.

Bufé, ¿había dicho "nuestro bebé"? Él jamas lo quiso...

-¡Tú no lo amabas! Ni a él, ni a mi. Solo querías sexo.-Me aparté de él nuevamente.-Lo mismo que estas buscando conmigo ahora que ni siquiera tienes a Jennie.-Lo miré con fiereza.-Pero no volveré a ser tu segunda opción.

Caminé con rapidez dispuesta a abandonar el estudio. Sabía que me seguiría, pero no dejaba de molestarme la idea. Me aferré a la correa de mi bolso y seguí avanzando, ignorando el sonido de sus pasos rápidos detrás de mi.

-No te dejare ir, mi Lizzie.-Susurró tomando mi mano, me había alcanzado.

"_Mi Lizzie_", solo él me llamaba así, y por lo general lo hacía en secreto, en nuestros encuentros.

Suspiré y me volteé hacia él.

-Solo déjame.-Fijé la vista en sus ojos.-Quiero irme.

"_Y alejarme de ti_", quise agregar, pero el nudo en mi garganta no me lo permitió.

-¿Al hotel? Yo te llevo.-Por su tono de voz deducí que no aceptaría un "no" por respuesta, era demasiado optimista. A veces me molestaba verlo sonreír con suficiencia, Peter suele regodearse cuando tiene razón.

No me molesté en negar su gesto ya que había comenzado a llover. Solo caminé hacia el estacionamiento, entrando al vehículo a regañadientes.

El viaje en auto ocurrió en silencio, ninguno de los dos se atrevió a romperlo. De vez en cuando lo miraba de reojo, noté que él hacía lo mismo pero sin molestarse en ocultarlo. Él era orgulloso, mucho más que yo, pero ahora no temía mostrar lo que sentía. Aun así, debía ser fuerte y seguir ignorándolo.

Mis manos descansaban sobre mi vientre ahora vacío, mis ojos se empañaron. Observé la ciudad a través de mi ventana, viendo personas correr a refugiarse de la lluvia. Mis ojos se detenían sobre cada familia que veía, niños corriendo de la mano de sus padres, riendo a pesar de que estaban mojándose completamente. Suspiré, era lo que más deseaba para mi y Peter desde que me enteré de mi embarazo. Mi mente había ignorado el hecho de que él ya estaba casado, lo cual fue un error. Lo cual me hizo recordar el artículo en la web sobre la fuente que mostraba a Peter como un infiel. ¿Lo habría leído él? ¿Sería esa la razón por la cual se divorcio? La razón sería... ¿yo?

Me mordí el labio y aparté la idea de mi mente.

Llegamos al hotel más rápido de lo que pensé. Pedí la llave en la recepción y seguí mi camino hacia arriba por las escaleras pensando que Peter se iría, volvería al estudio y yo estaría sola. Pero no fue así.

Pasé la tarjeta magnética por el lector para entrar a mi habitación, sentí a Peter detener la puerta antes de que esta se cerrara por completo y entrar. Entró detrás de mí a pesar de que le recordé que ya no lo quería cerca, ya me lo veía venir de un descarado de su nivel.

Una voz en mi cabeza me recordó que antes eso me encantaba. Y es que sí, Peter era irresistible cuando se ponía en plan descarado.

-¿Qué quieres, Facinelli?-Pregunté dejando mi cartera y mi jersey mojado por la llovizna sobre el sofá. Mi voz tembló ligeramente, era difícil controlar el nudo de mi garganta, por mucho que lo intentara. Él no lo notó.

-Quiero que hablemos, Lizzie.-Respondió cogiéndome de las caderas. Eso ya me confirmó que, en efecto, me seguía viendo como su plan B, su segunda opción. Venía a buscar lo mismo que al principio.

-No lo creo.-Lo fulminé con la mirada.-Yo se muy bien lo que quieres, y desde ahora te digo que NO volverá a pasar.-Quité sus manos y huí a mi cuarto.

-¿De verdad crees que es eso lo único que quiero?-Preguntó entrando a mi habitación, violando otra regla.

-Pues...-Fingí reflexionar.-Me sedujiste hasta lograr que accediera a acostarme contigo, durante dos años no sucedió nada y seguiste con tu juego, luego te enteras de que me dejaste embarazada y me gritas que no quieres volver a verme. Eres como todos los hombres, Peter Facinelli, solo quisiste sexo y huiste en cuanto te enteraste de las consecuencias de tus actos.

Se quitó su chaqueta y la arrojó la cama. Se acercó a mi y tomó mis manos.

-Yo no querías que perdieras al bebé, ni que abortaras. Solo soy un idiota impulsivo que dice y _hace _cosas sin pensar.

-¡Y vaya que lo se!-Argumenté soltándome de su agarre, acaricié mi vientre, fijando la vista en el.-Igual, no iba a escucharte, hubiera cuidado yo sola de nuestro hijo. Porque, aun cuando te conocí realmente y comencé a odiarte, amaba la idea de tener una parte de ti conmigo... siempre.-Murmuré sin creer que volviera a sincerarme con él de esa forma. Me costaba mucho seguir enojada con él, porque veía sus ojos tan suaves otra vez que seguía viendo a mi mejor amigo.

Sonrió. Me tomó de la cintura y me empujó hacia la cama.

Quedé sobre él, envuelta en uno de sus abrazos en los que parecía que no me soltaría nunca. Cerré los ojos y solo me dejé arrullar por los pocos sonidos que distinguía: el corazón de Peter, nuestras respiraciones y la lluvia que se intensificaba de a rato.

No quería parecer débil, pero las lagrimas eran inevitables. Quise preguntar que Peter estaba ahora conmigo, él dulce y tierno que había sido mi mejor amigo o el cruel monstruo que me había lastimado completamente. Sabía la respuesta, pero quería saber si todo esto era real, y si era así, por cuanto tiempo se quedaría este Peter.

Pasaron minutos, quizás horas, hasta que me dí cuenta de que estaba anocheciendo. También de que Peter no había ido hoy al estudio, o por lo menos no había avanzado más que la puerta.

-Emm... Debes irte.-Murmuré apartándome de él.-Es tarde y la verdad ni siquiera fuiste al estudio.-Acaricié mi brazo al sentir como cambiaba mi temperatura corporal al estar lejos de él.-Se molestarán contigo.

-No creo que me importe mucho eso, Liz.-Respondió sentándose en la cama.-Y... valió la pena no ir al estudio hoy, creo yo.-Se colocó junto a mi y apoyó su cabeza en mi hombro.-Te extrañaba.

Me levanté, haciéndolo caer sobre la cama. Tomé su chaqueta y se la tendí mientras abría la puerta de mi cuarto. Entendió mi señal y se incorporó.

Me miró fijamente mientras tomaba su chaqueta de mis manos. Temblé, por el frío y por sentir como si me ahogara en el azul de sus ojos... de nuevo.

-Ten.-Colocó la chaqueta sobre mis hombros.-Tienes frío, lo mejor será que te abrigues...

-Sé cuidarme sola, Peter.-Respondí, evitando verlo a los ojos.

-Lo se.-Se acercó y besó mi mejilla.-Nos vemos mañana.

-Espero que no.-Murmuré sintiéndolo a mis espaldas. Escuché un suspiro por su parte antes de abandonar mi habitación.

Cuando estuve sola, me tiré en la cama otra vez. Esa noche dormí con la chaqueta de Peter, y la estúpida idea en mi mente de que quizás todo se podría arreglar.

* * *

**Me agrada como estoy transcribiendolo, ¿a ustedes?**

**¿Reviews? ¿Que opinan de este capitulo?**

**A partir del proximo cap las cosas comenzarán a cambiar un poco más...**

**A partir de ahora intentaré subir un cap por semana, ¿de acuerdo? Si no hay problemas, nos leeremos así de seguido ;)**

**¡Hasta el siguiente cap!**

**Besos,**

**Vale.**

**PD: He cambiado la portada del fic! :D (Descubri esa foto de ellos recien este fin de semana jaja se ven tan tiernos! :3)**


	4. 2- Lo siento, Liz

**Bien, justo como el cap, quería disculparme. Siempre tengo una excusa y hoy tambien xD**

**Se me pasó rápido la semana entre examenes y el viernes estaba muy cansada, y hoy (ayer) pensé en escribir algo y subirlo a eso de las 11:45 para que fuera en sábado, en la semana y no en domingo (como ahora) a la madrugada. Hubiese sido trampa aun así, por la diferencia de horario pero bueno...**

**Y quiero que sepan que no es muy valida mi escusa porque ya tengo escrito los caps y solo debo editarlos un poquito, pero aun así... no se, siempre tardo :P**

**Igual, estuvo lloviendo las últimas horas y logré inspirarme bastante para extender el cap (estaba muy cortito :c) e incluso escribi un pequeño drabble basado en una cancion que subiré ahora también ;)**

**Bien, dejaré de molestarlos.**

**Aqui esta el cap n.n**

* * *

**Capitulo 2. "Lo siento, Liz"**

**Peter.**

***Flashback***

-¡¿LO ESTAS DICIENDO EN SERIO?!

Suspiré.

-Si.

Creo que nunca antes había recibido una cachetada más fuerte. Recibí muchas, es cierto, incluso merecía más. Pero esta dolió, porque me la tenía bien merecida. Solo una pudo doler peor, la cual no recibí nunca, y quizas jamás recibiría.

De alguna forma sentía que necesitaba esa cachetada de Lizzie, como cuando los niños pequeños se pelean y hacen cosas para estar "a mano". Pero ese era un pensamiento estúpido, porque nunca estaríamos a mano, y ni siquiera mil cachetadas lograrían eso. Merecía más, mucho más.

-¡NO PUEDO CREERLO, FACINELLI!-Volvió a gritar, más enojada que triste, para mi sorpresa.

No esperaba que lo hiciera, yo tampoco lo creía. Según ella, era obvio que teníamos más que una amistad, pero no esperaba que fuera a dejarla... embarazada. Nos cuidabamos, ¿que fue lo que pasó? Ojala pudiera preguntarle, ojala no lo hubiera arruinado todo aquella tarde.

-Lo siento.-Susurré, sabiendo que no sería suficiente. Ni para Jennie, ni para Liz... nunca.

Jennie suspiró, como... resignada. Quizás estaba aceptando que nada podría cambiar eso, que fue algo que hice yo, y no habría ninguna forma para ignorarlo.

Ni debíamos.

-¿Cuanto tiempo?-Preguntó, refiriéndose a cuanto tiempo duramos juntos, cuanto tiempo le pinté una mentira.

Me tensé, era obvio que lo preguntaría pero no estaba listo para darle mi respuesta.

-Dos años.-Contesté, sabiendo que nada lo podría suavizar.

La respuesta pareció dolerle, y yo también pude sentir ese dolor. Dos años en los que todo parecía ir bien y no era así. ¡Dos años en los que tu pareja esta lejos y encima te engaña!

Elizabeth tenía razón, era el peor ser vivo sobre la tierra. Porque terminé hiriendolas a ambas al intentar hacer malabares.

Ahora lo había perdido todo. Incluso lo que más amé en la vida.

***Flashback***

Me tenía más que merecido todo el odio de Liz y probablemente eso era lo peor. Cuando eres famoso sabes que siempre tendrás personas que te odien sin sentido, o por envidia, pero ya que alguien te odie con motivos, _motivos fuertes_... eso es otra cosa.

Y es peor cuando esa persona solía ser tu mejor amiga, es peor cuando esa persona es a quien realmente amas...

-¡Peter!-Gritó Bill, recordándome que estábamos a mitad de una escena mientras yo tenía un debate interno, recordando lo que fue hace unos meses.-¿Y bien?

Sacudí mi cabeza.

-No estaba listo.-Aclaré.

-Nunca lo estas.-Murmuró Liz mirándome no demasiado furiosa para que los demás no sospecharan.

Cortaron la escena y nos dieron 5 minutos a todos. Suspiré.

Tomé mi teléfono y entré a twitter, solo a leer tweets y consumir el tiempo, no tenía ánimos de twitear nada. Aunque, en el fondo me sentía como un adolescente, con deseos de twitear frases deprimentes de amor para que la gente lo leyera.

Pero _ella _los leería, y me preguntaría "_¿Para quien son?_" y es lo último que necesito.

Otra chica que me odie.

Otra chica que quiero... que me odie.

Seguía un par de usuarios que shipeaban... _Lizter_. Ahora, sus tweets me deprimían.

Eran fotos nuestras, donde nuestras sonrisas "amistosas" parecen reales. Pero nuestros ojos susurran cosas, cosas que solo nosotros sabríamos interpretar, pero los demás solo llamarían "_amor_", o los _ciegos _no verían nada.

Liz pasó junto a mi, tomé su mano instintivamente. Al sentir su palma tibia sobre la mía supe lo mucho que la extrañaba. Lo sentí casi al instante, como cuando te quemas con algo e instintivamente te apartas.

Solo que esta vez no sientes que debas apartarte, sientes que será efímero, y que debes disfrutarlo mientras dure.

-¿Qué?-Preguntó cuando se dio vuelva a mirarme. Lucía molesta, lo estaba, conmigo, y no tenía porque no estarlo.

Estaba vestida con la ropa que normalmente usa su personaje. La ropa le iba al cuerpo para mostrar la figura perfecta que los vampiros suelen tener. Y si, en efecto se veía perfecta, pero la ropa no había hecho mucho, la verdad.

Ella era perfecta. Era y es perfecta.

-Quisiera que hablemos, por favor.-Supliqué, deseando volver a ver en sus ojos el amor con el que siempre me veía. ¿Como pude dejar ir eso por una idiotez?-Se que me odias, pero... no soporto esto, Liz. No soporto el ya no tenerte.

Se quedó mirándome fijamente, estuvo apunto de decir algo cuando Nikki llegó.

-Esta noche quedamos en cenar juntos-Nos comunicó, con demasiado entusiasmo en su voz, que le llegó a mis oídos como si presumiera estar feliz. Uno lo siente así cuando esta deprimido.-, excepto Robert y Kristen que tienen otros planes.-Se rascó la nuca tímidamente ante tener que agregar eso. No era difícil saber que "planes" tendrían ellos dos.-¿Ustedes vienen?

-Si.-Respondí, a la vez que Liz respondía que no.

-¿Por qué no, Liz?-Preguntó Nikki, sorprendida por la respuesta al igual que yo.

-¿Por qué voy yo?-Quise saber, eso sería inmaduro, muy inmaduro de su parte.

-No.-Dijo sin sonar a la defensiva, lo cual me confundió. Quizás era verdad que no le importaba, o pensó antes de hablar y llegó a la conclusión de que sonar a la defensiva la delataría.-Solo no quiero, me duele un poco la cabeza. Creo que lo mejor sería que me recostara temprano esta noche.

Asentí. Sonaba lógico pero Nikki seguía confundida.

-¿Se pelearon?-Preguntó señalándonos a ambos. Lo habría deducido por mi pregunta, seguramente.

-Algo así.-Respondí antes que Liz, porque _quería _creer que había duda respecto a eso. En esos momentos, disfrutaba de engañarme a mi mismo, como un niño que casi se obliga a si mismo seguir creyendo en Santa Claus una vez que sus padres le cuentan la verdad.

-¿Se arreglaran pronto?-Algo en su expresión me recordó a mi hija menor, Fiona.

Mira a Liz, esperando yo también la respuesta. ¿Nos arreglaríamos pronto? Deseaba con todas mis fuerzas que dijera que si.

Pero su respuesta no fue si, y no me sorprendió en absoluto.

-No lo creo.

Entonces, el director volvió a llamarnos y la cosa acabó ahí. Durante las escenas volvía a ser ella, pero mientras descansábamos la sentía demasiado lejos de mi. La extrañaba, curiosamente más como amiga que como... algo más.

**...**

Sentí su brazo rozar el mío, aunque no estuviera mirando. ¿Como supe que era el de ella? Facil. Solo su tacto logra enviar esos ligeros toques eléctricos hacia mi piel.

La tomé del brazo, segunda vez en el día.

-¿Liz?-Oí que suspiró antes de darse la vuelta.-¿Podemos hablar?

-¿No es lo que estas haciendo ahora?-Preguntó sarcásticamente.

-Por favor.-Murmuré.

Solo quedábamos nosotros dos en el estudio.

-No mentía hoy, de verdad me duele la cabeza.-Acaricié su mano haciendo que me mirara.-¿Qué quieres, Peter?

-Te quiero a ti.

Su mirada bajó a nuestras manos, comenzó a separar la suya de la mía lentamente.

-¿Si? Pues yo no quiero más mentiras.-Respondió, con el ceño fruncido.-No quiero sufrir más.

Eso último volvió su rostro de enojado a triste, y quise besarla en la mejilla y consolarla, como lo hacía antes. Cuando terminábamos una filmación de una peli y sabíamos que no volveríamos a vernos en un buen rato, cuando iba a las filmaciones junto a Jennie, o cuando simplemente me tardaba una noche en llegar a su cuarto y la encontraba llorando, viendo fotos de mi y Jennie o leyendo alguna nota en algún blog.

Me gustaba consolarla, porque de alguna forma me sentía bien sabiendo que yo lograba hacerla sentir bien.

-No volveré a hacerte sufrir.-Murmuré, tomándola del mentón.-Nunca más. Me duele verte así, y más el saber que no puedo hacer nada. No como antes.

Sacudió la cabeza, queriendo olvidar, seguramente.

-No debí dejarte ni en ese entonces, no debí darte mi corazón para que pudieras romperlo cuando quisieras.-Clavó sus ojos en los míos.-Esto estuvo mal desde el principio.

-Pero nos hacía sentir bien, Lizzie.-Rodeé su cintura con mis brazos.-¿No te sentías bien conmigo?

Asintió.

-Pero...

-¿Me odiarás toda la vida por la única cosa que hice mal, en vez de perdonarme por lo que hice bien?-Quise saber.

-¿Y que hiciste bien?-Se apartó el cabello de la cara.-Siempre era yo la que terminaba lastimada entonces tú no tienes idea de lo que hiciste mal, ¿no? Porque lo ocultaba, no te mostraba lo mucho que me destruía este... secreto.-Suspiró y cerró los ojos, quise decir algo pero continuó antes de dejarme responder.-¿Por qué te divorciaste de Jennie?-Preguntó, abriendo sus ojos.

Me encogí de hombros.

-Creí que sería lo mejor.-Respondí, quitando mis manos de alrededor de ella, notando su fastidio. Aunque ya lo había notado, ya había notado la forma en la que detestaba tener que estar conmigo, pero me negaba a aceptarla. Porque me dañaba.

-¿Ella lo sabe?-Preguntó, refiriéndose a lo nuestro, pensé, hasta que vi su mano tocar discretamente su vientre, mientras fingía arreglarse la ropa.

Tomé el libreto de la silla en la que estuve sentado durante las pausas entre el rodaje de las escenas.

-Yo se lo dije.-Respondí.

-¿Por qué?

La miré fijamente.

-Mira, Liz, entiendo que me odies, ¿si? Pero... te dije que si quería al bebé y si lo quería, por eso me divorcié.-Me acerqué tanto a ella que estuvimos a centímetros de besarnos. Solo que yo no quería besarla, y algo me decía que ella tampoco quería besarme a mi.-Lo hubiese cuidado contigo, independientemente de si me odiaras o no.

Quise volver a tomar su mano, pero supe que solo me haría daño a mi mismo.

Pensé en todas las veces que tomé su mano, y me parecieron pocas. Debí tocarla más, besarla más... decirle que la amaba más seguido.

-Lo siento.-Susurré una vez más.-Ojala pudiera saber que hacer para que me perdones. Aunque...-Cerré los ojos.-quizás ni siquiera merezca tu perdón.

Me alejé, de todos modos ella ya no me quería cerca.

Eso era lo que más me dolía, de hecho. Él saber que después de amarla con locura durante dos años, ella me odiaría de por vida. Por un estúpido error que no debí cometer jamas, y ahora me perseguiría por siempre.

Quizás debía aceptarlo, y comenzar algo nuevo con... _ella_.

Como ella lo estaba haciendo con otra persona, según lo que me dijo Nikki en la cena de esa noche.

* * *

**¿Que piensan de este Peter tan deprimido? Ooow, odio escribirlo así pero bueno. ****¿Alguien más quiere abrazarlo? Necesita un abrazo, pobre. :c**

**Bien, tengo que decir que eso que dice de "¿Me odiarás toda la vida por la única cosa que hice mal, en vez de perdonarme por lo que hice bien?" lo saque de una peli, no recuerdo el nombre porque esta traducido muchas veces pero va de una chica que pierde la memoria y su esposo intenta _reconquistarla_. Hay una parte donde ella se entera de que el padre estuvo con una amiga de ella y la madre lo perdonó. Y cuando le pregunta porque ella le dice que lo perdono por todo lo que hizo bien en lugar de odiarlo por todo lo que hizo mal o algo así. ****Lo aclaró, por las dudas.**

**¿Reviews? ¿Quien creen que sea "_ella_" y la "otra persona" con la que Liz esta superando a Peter segun Nikki? No es dificil de adivinar :P**

**Bien, nos leemos la proxima semana (si es que no tengo otra excusa xD)**

**Besos,**

**Vale.**

**PD: el drabble que escribi se llama "_Just a little bit of your heart_" y seguramente lo subiré pronto. También es de Lizter si es que quieren leerlo ;)**


	5. 3- Nuevos juegos

**Bien, pasó muy poco desde que subi el otro cap pero... hoy estoy muy feliz y pienso compartir mi felicidad :P**

**Bien, antes que nada quiero decirles que definitivamente la historia cambia a partir de este cap, o sea, habra muchos cambios ahora, es como el inicio oficial de algo nuevo, por eso "Nuevos juegos" :P**

**Y tambien quería decir que va dedicado a Isabellaar, porque en su fic noté que la debilidad en los personajes queda horriblemente******** patetico en los personajes. **

******Y a mi mejor amigo que se que leera esto aunque no este en fanfiction (si Dani, vos), porque me ayudó a redefinir el personaje, reecribir el cap y también me dio su propia opinión del amor, de la cual usaré muchas cosas. Y también por la canción que ya me inspiró a escribir los siguientes caps :P**

******Bien, ahora si, disfrutenlo.**

* * *

**Capitulo 3. "Nuevos juegos"**

**Elizabeth.**

El tiempo pasó y cada vez resultaba más fácil esa "máscara" que cree para mantenerme lejos de Peter, cada vez más... _natural_. También había llegado a una simple conclusión: el amor no existe.

En mi opinión, es solo un capricho subido de tono, como Romeo y Julieta, adolescentes que no sabían nada del amor, pero lo entregaron todo, sin saber.

El amor te devuelve a la adolescencia, esa etapa en donde no sabes ni que jodidos pasa por tu cabeza pero aun así das todo. Actúas sin pensar.

El amor era para los débiles, los que necesitan de alguien que les recuerden que existen y que son perfectos. Pero yo siempre había sido solo yo, ¿que sucedió entonces? ¿Cuando me volví una niña llorona? ¿Cuando comencé a llorar por un hombre? Por ese hombre...

Quizás tenga que ver con que siempre fui caprichosa, porque muy a menudo me recuerdo llorando por cosas que mis padres se negaban a darme.

Mis padres, otro claro ejemplo de que el amor en sí no existe. Y si no había estado presente en mis padres, ¿que garantizaba que yo si lo tuviera en su vida? No era más que otra hija de divorciados con un ligero ataque de enamoramiento de unos años.

El amor es como una fiebre, se escapa de tus manos, pero tu puedes hacer que baje cuando quieras. Y eso haría, hasta aquí con el amor para mi.

Pero no dejaría a Gavin, porque el amor quizás no exista, pero el sexo es algo que necesitamos todos...

Que patético fue mostrarme tan débil ante Peter Facinelli, que patético fue dejar que él me cambiara. Y lo peor es que sigo sin saber que me sucedió, que efecto tuvo él en mi para hacerme cambiar así. ¿Como olvidé tan rápido quien era por un par de palabras dulces y unos ojos azul centelleantes capaces de ponerme a temblar? Miles de hombres en el mundo, quizás más guapos, y yo decidí caer ante él.

Idiota, casi parecía que retrocedí a mis quince años, esa etapa en la que te "enamoras" de quien se te cruza y luego lloras por lo obvio: esa persona no se fija en ti.

Por eso es mejor esperar solo el sexo.

Por eso es mejor no sentir.

Y bien, estos eran nuestros últimos días en Vancouver y habíamos planeado filmar la boda de Bella y Edward. Lamentablemente, el clima no estaba a nuestro favor. Mañana mejoraría y, como Bill no puede seguir esperando, tendremos que filmar. Decidí que lo mejor sería volver al hotel y repasar las lineas en la tranquilidad de mi habitación, con el calefactor encendido.

Estaba a unos pasos de mi habitación, entonces noté a alguien sentado en la puerta de la suya, con la cabeza escondida entre sus rodillas.

-¿Peter?

Peter me miró por unos segundos, sorprendido más de que le hablara de que lo encontrara.

-¿Que haces?-Pregunté pensando en que hacía allí, solo... lucía casi tan patético como yo me veía. Y decidí no prestarle demasiada atención, porque burlarme de él no sería nada más que hipócrita.

-Dejé la llave magnética dentro cuando salí.-Explicó, pasándose la mano por la barbilla, donde su barba ya no estaba.

Me acerqué.

-Sabes que puedes pedir una de repuesto en recepción, ¿no?-Le dije mientras me sentaba frente a él, casi sin darme cuenta.

Asintió.

-¿Y por que no la pides?-Sentía demasiada curiosidad como para volver a ser fría.

-Porque aun no se si quiero entrar y estar solo.

Tomó mi mano y sonrió un poco de costado. Comencé a mover la mía de modo que chocaran de vez en cuando, como se suele hacer con un niño. Y casi parecíamos dos niños, sentados en el suelo, jugando a las palmaditas...

Su celular nos interrumpió.

-¿Hola?

Me quedé mirándolo mientras él se ponía de pie, finalmente, yo también me incorporé.

-¿_Jaimie_?

¿Jaimie?

-¿Podríamos hablar luego?-Humedeció sus labios.-¿Si? Bien, adiós.

Colgó. Pensé en que ya no teníamos de que hablar.

-Nos vemos mañana.-Le dije mientras me volteaba hacia la puerta de mi cuarto.

No quise pensar en eso, no quise darle importancia, pero ese nombre, con su voz, seguía en mi mente.

Jaimie, Jaimie, Jaimie... no dejaba de darle vueltas a ese nombre y cuando supe que no iba a quedarme dormida aunque lo intentara, simplemente bebí un té y me obligué a cerrar los ojos.

No recuerdo muy bien lo que soñé, solo se que había sonidos fuertes y gritos, como suelen ser mis sueños cuando me levanto con algo de fiebre.

Sonidos fuertes, gritos y una voz, suave, casi hipnotizante. Y luego la alarma de mi celular.

**Peter.**

Había sido nuestro mayor contacto en semanas, casi deseé que no acabara nunca. La extrañaba, mucho más de lo que pensaba. No encontraba la forma de definir ese vacío en mi pecho sin ella.

Jaimie llamó, supe que a Lizzie le molestó que atendiera, como le molestaría saber que aun la llamo "Lizzie" en mis pensamientos. Se había vuelto mucho más fría y casi me recordó el desafío que había supuesto para mi al principio. Quizás, podría corregir eso, Reconquistarla...

No dejaba de preguntarme si aun tenía ese poder sobre ella, si podría volver a derretirla como al principio. ¿Que sucedió cuando hablé con Jaimie? ¿Acaso sintió celos? No creo, la hubiese delatado algo más. De un segundo a otro volvió a ser cortante. Quizás solo recordó ese odio que la hace ignorarme.

Jaimie era linda, si debía decir la verdad. Y si, nos estábamos... conociendo, pero no creo que ni en años pudiera sentir lo que siento por Lizzie. Pero ha llegado el tiempo de avanzar, como ella lo esta haciendo con un tal "Gavin" según Nikki.

**...**

**Elizabeth.**

-¿Se lo dijiste?-Pregunté, elevando una ceja.

-¡Oh vamos! Ya me sé esa historia de que te gusta, de que tú le gustas pero por algo que no sé se pelearon y no quieren estar juntos, aun cuando Peter esta soltero y puede.-Cruzó los brazos sobre su pecho, no supe si para parecer más dura o para espantar el frío. Aposté por lo segundo.-¡Y por favor! Es cierto que te estas viendo con Gavin Wiesen.

Suspiré, si era cierto pero no quería poner celoso a Peter por nada. Porque ni él ni yo eramos nada ni entre Gavin y yo pasaba nada, realmente.

¿Y por qué no quería ponerlo celoso entonces? No estaba tan mal esto después de todo...

-Lo de Gavin no es nada serio.-Aclaré, abrazándome a mi misma para espantar el frío. Ya sabía que el clima no se volvería soleado solo para nosotros pero, ¿de verdad tanto frío? Ojala los vampiros pudieran temblar, ¿que se supone que haría durante los segundos en los que debo mantenerme quieta si mi cuerpo es sacudido por temblores cada que una ráfaga de viento pasa cerca de nosotros?

Me mordí la punta de la lengua para mantener mis dientes ocupados y evitar que castañetearan.

-Sigue repitiéndolo, sonaras a la defensiva y Peter si creerá que es algo serio.-Nikki me guiñó un ojo antes de irse.

Parecía una buena idea, pero solo cuando sucede inconscientemente. Igual, no quería ser la típica niña resentida que quiere a toda costa poner celoso a su exnovio... o lo que sea que sea Peter de mi.

Suspiré y me quedé viendo por segundos el aire helado mientras se esparcía. El clima estaba horrible, desearía que todo acabara pronto.

La filmación también.

El director nos llamó, quería asegurarse de no tardar demasiado en filmar la escena de la boda, según dijo. No pude estar más de acuerdo, solo porque el clima era atroz.

Robert se veía genial de traje, con los cabellos peinados prolijamente y sus falsos ojos dorados reluciendo con entusiasmo de poder ver a Kristen pronto. ¿Como se estaría sintiendo? ¿Sería incomodo o agradable actuar con tu pareja una escena de bodas?

Suspiré y aparté la mirada de él.

Me senté junto a Peter en uno de las bancas que en tomas anteriores él y "Emmett" llevaron hasta allí. Debía contenerme para no temblar, pero la fría brisa de esos momentos me ponía muy difícil esa tarea.

-Tienes frío.-Peter tomó mi mano. Hubiera respondido con sarcasmo si no quisiera evitar que mis dientes castañetearan, y si pudiera concentrarme en algo más que no fuera la calidez de su mano sobre la mía.

Acercó mi mano a su boca y exhaló su aliento sobre mis nudillos fríos. Era extraño como el clima frío nos unía aun más, como las cosas podían olvidarse con gestos simples.

El frío me volvía vulnerable, temblar también. Peter lo sabía, por eso aprovechaba ese clima a su favor y seguía dándole calor a mis nudillos, depositando leves besos en ellos de vez en cuando. No quise decir nada, porque ya no le veía sentido a las palabras.

-¿Quien es Jaimie?-Pregunté de pronto, sin darme cuenta.

"_Genial, sueno como una perfecta celosa_." Pensé.

-¿Quien es Gavin?-Peter contestó mi pregunta con otra pregunta, una muy buena jugada, debo admitir. Se rió antes de que pudiera pensar una respuesta.-¿Estas celosa?

-¿De quien?-Retiré mi mano de la suya y la froté para conservar ese calor que ahora si tenía.-Solo quería saber quien era. Y a Gavin ya debes conocerlo, quiero decir, Nikki ya te habrá dicho quien es.

-Quisiera que me dijeras tú quien es.-Murmuró volviendo a tomar mi mano. Que pesado resultaba a veces. Me reí interiormente, así habíamos comenzado, ¿no?

Suspiré, ¿y ahora?

Decidí comenzar el juego... de nuevo, sin saber si quería jugar esta vez o no.

-Es solo... alguien a quien estoy conociendo.-Murmuré, mirándolo desafiante, dándole largas.

-¿Te gusta?-Preguntó, carente de celos.-Solo lo pregunto como amigos. Porque somos amigos... ¿verdad?

No pude responder porque Bill nos indicó que la escena iniciaría pronto. Aunque, un brillo en la mirada de Peter me hizo saber que no se olvidaría de esa última pregunta.

Y no lo hizo.

* * *

**Ok, básicamente busqué este cap entre mis archivos y lo empecé a corregir luego de darme cuenta de la realidad de los personajes (Gracias de nuevo Isabella :*), despues de lo pasé a un amigo (:*) y él me dijo más o menos los diálogos y las cosas entre líneas que podría o no poner.**

**Fue una... co-escritura con él :P**

**Bien, ahora que sé a donde quiero llegar con la historia y el eje principal puedo ubicarme y escribir mejor, ya que si continuaba quizás inevitablemente quedaría en el mismo hueco del fic anterior.**

**Por cierto, quizás quede poco realista este cambio ahora, o sea, como de repente todo se va así como así y comienza esta frialdad entre ambos, pero... tenganme confianza, más adelante entenderán ;)**

**Si lo explicara, la magia probablemente ****se perdería,** entonces no me arriesgaré.

**¿Que les pareció? ¿Reviews? En serio quiero saber que pensaron de este cap.**

**Bien, espero esten teniendo un buen día como yo (creo que nunca dije esto .-.) :P**

**Besos,**

**Vale.**


End file.
